Las sombras de los Uchiha
by aru.alvarez.3
Summary: Mikoto,hija de Sasuke y Sakura, comienza a tener pesadillas relacionadas con la masacre del clan Uchiha viviendolas en primera persona. Esta situación preocupa a todos sus cercanos¿Podrán descubrir el misterio de las pesadillas de Mikoto? Sasusaku , Suika, Saiino,Naruhina ,Shikatema, Gaamatsu y muchos otros. Soy nueva asi que tenganme paciencia
1. prologo

**Prologo:**

La cuarta gran Guerra ninja había terminado. Naruto trajo a Sasuke de regreso como lo prometió. Sin embargo no toda la aldea estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo. Una de ellas era Sakura.

Había intentado olvidarlo, pero no podía. Había intentado odiarlo, pero no lo hacía lo suficiente.

Sasuke, por otro lado, tenía el mismo problema. No podía sacarse de la mente a esa peli rosa. Estaba embrujado.

Así pasó el tiempo pero, la situación empezaba a cambiar. Ambos habían aceptado (Con Ayuda de Ino y Naruto) que, lo que sentían el uno por el otro, era amor.

En el tiempo de descanso de sus entrenamientos se observaban asegurando que nadie se dé cuenta. Un día el equipo siete estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, cuando un grito resonó por allí.

¡Sakura!

La peli rosa levantó la vista, viendo como un castaño perruno corría hacia ella.

Oh, hola kiba-kun ¿Necesitas algo?

Akamaru se lastimó la pata, mi hermana esta de misión y no hay otra persona de confianza que lo pueda curar…

Hmp, tiene que entrenar Inuzuka-Respondió fríamente Sasuke

Pero yo no veo que estén entrenando ¿o sí?-Inquirió Kiba- Además, puede hacerlo en la tarde ¿No es cierto Sakura-Chan?-Dijo Pícaro

Sakura se sonrojo

-H…hai

Sasuke ardía de furia por dentro. Tenía el mankekuy Sharingan activado, a lo que Kiba retrocedió asustado.

Kakashi observaba al Uchiha con atención. Así que su alumno estaba celoso…

"Supongo que podemos picarlo un poco" Pensó

Puedes ir tranquila Sakura , ya hemos terminado por hoy –Le dijo a su alumna

Hai-respondió Sakura con una sonrisa

A continuación recogió sus cosas y se marchó junto al chico.

Sasuke se les quedó mirando mientras se iban.

-¿No es genial que Sakura pueda ser feliz?-Preguntó Kakashi con tono pícaro – Desde hace un tiempo han pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Seguramente hoy le pide que sea su novias ¿No es cierto Naruto?

Le consultó al rubio quien estaba dormido contra el tronco susurrando entre sueños cosas como "Hinata-chan Te quiero". Frustrado se volvió hacia el Peli negro, pero este ya se había ido.

Sasuke saltaba de techo en techo buscando la casa del Inuzuka. No la perdería, no de nuevo. El remordimiento y la culpa lo habían acosado durante cuatro años en los que nunca les prestó atención. El haberla dejado allí sola lo había partido, pero tuvo que protegerla no podía dejar que nada le pasara. Llegó frente a la casa Inuzuka y entró, había invocado a Manda, su serpiente, para que se encargase de él. Sakura emanaba chakra verde de sus palmas intentando curar al perro, mientras que kiba permanecía totalmente inmóvil con la serpiente entre sus hombros.

Una vez terminó del curar al animal volteó y se encontró con Sasuke parado frente a ella con un semblante muy serio. Él la tomó del brazo y rápidamente la acercó a su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro sus labios se unieron en un tierno y delicado beso. Este fue tomando cada vez más intensidad haciendo que la necesidad y la pasión llenaran el ambiente.

La falta de aire los hiso separarse.

Sa…Sasuke-kun-dijo la chica sorprendida

Te amo Sakura, nunca te volveré a dejar, eres mía Haruno-dijo acercándose de nuevo para darle un posesivo beso que se volvió dulce.

Kiba, quien se había desmayado, despertó y al encontrarlos en aquella situación se sorprendió.

Sakura…

Cállate Inuzuka, ella es mía, vete de aquí o sufrirás 72 horas! –dijo Colérico el Uchiha, pero manteniendo un semblante serio

Cállate Bastardo! Te fuiste y la dejaste sola!Ahora piensas volver y resolver todo así como así, ella ha sufrido mucho por ti. Además ella me perten…

Piérdete Inuzuka Mankekuy Sharingan-dijo Sasuke activando su poder dejando al chico perruno inconsciente

Mientras tanto, Sakura seguía en shock, aún no podía creer que Sasuke la había besado. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro pero, pronto reaccionó al ver la situación en la que se encontraban.

Sasuke-kun – Lo nombró haciendo que este reaccionara – Yo también te amo ,pero déjame hablar con Kiba; hay que aclarar las cosas

Hmp-"Contestó" Sasuke

Entonces, lo llevaré con Tsunade-Sama para que lo despierte.

Hmp

Sakura llevó a Kiba al hospital, donde lo atendieron. Shizune dijo que estaba fuera del genjutsu pero que tardaría en despertar por completo.

Pasó una semana y aún no despertaba, algunas veces la oji jade se encontraba con el equipo 8.

El día que despertó, todos fueron a visitarlo (excepto Sasuke por supuesto) y hablaban entre ellos. Poco a poco se fueron quedando solo Sakura y Kiba, dejando un incómodo silencio.

Kiba …

¿Sí? – preguntó el castaño curioso

Lamento lo de Sasuke, no debería haber reaccionado así-Se disculpó la chica

No pasa nada, supongo que cualquier chico hubiera hecho lo mismo –le sonrió tranquilamente – Aun lo amas ¿Verdad?

Sakura suspiró. Tendría que decirle la verdad, no quería lastimarlo.

Si…me ha tomado por sorpresa todo esto y estoy algo confundida aún. Pero tengo la seguridad de que lo sigo queriendo como antes

Entiendo, no hay problema – Sonrió melancólico-Estoy acostumbrado a los rechazos

"Hinata" pensó casi inmediatamente

Hacía alrededor de un año Kiba se le había declarado en el parque, pero ella lo rechazó diciéndole que aún amaba a Naruto. La diferencia con esta situación era que Kiba se la veía venir y habían quedado como si nada hubiera pasado. Esta vez, no estaba segura del mismo resultado positivo.

Probablemente muera solo-Bromeó y sonrió pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Por lo tanto, mentía. Una de las ventajas de convivir tanto tiempo con Sai era deducir cuando alguien usaba una sonrisa falsa.

No lo creo, debe haber alguien a quien le gustes-Afirmó

Si es así quisiera saber quién es …

Alguien tocó la puerta. Así que Sakura se levantó y fue a abrir. Lo primero que vio fueron las hermosas Amapolas blancas y detrás de ellas yacía Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata.

Oh, hola Hanabi ¿Viniste a ver a Kiba?

H…hai – dijo dulcemente

Bueno ,los dejo solos-Les dijo guiñándoles el ojo-Nos vemos

Hai –respondieron mientras se iba

¿Cómo te encuentras Kiba-kun? –preguntó sonrojada

Por ahora, mejor-le sonrió un tanto sonrojado. Se veía tan linda.-Mañana me darán el alta

Oh, Que bien – Dijo nerviosa-Entonces, nos vemos Kiba-kun-Dijo yéndose

Hanabi, espera- la detuvo-¿Crees que haya alguien que me quiera?

Bueno, Hinata-nee san, Shino-kun, Kurenai-san, Hana-chan …

Sí, pero me refería a si alguien me amaba –explicó haciendo que Hanabi se sonroje

A… ¿Amar?

Si, sé que eres aún muy chica para entenderlo pero …

Se lo que significa-respondió fría – Ya no soy una niña

Una corriente fría recorrió la espalda de Kiba. Era en momentos como este que se daba cuenta del parecido que tenía Hanabi con Hiashi, las mismas expresiones frías que daban terror. Tan diferente y a la vez tan parecida de Hinata.

-Oh, es cierto-Sonrió nervioso- Ya eres toda una señorita que rápido pasa el tiempo

Hanabi se sonrojó. Le había molestado que Kiba la tratara como una niña, ya tenía catorce años. Hacía tiempo había madurado.

En fin, como mañana me dan el alta ¿Te parece si salimos a comer?- El sonrojo de la castaña aumentó-Como amigos, claro

H…hai

Kiba sonrió. No creía que haya algún problema con ir a comer juntos ¿O sí?

Hanabi esperaba el mediodía del día siguiente con ansias, a pesar de no demostrarlo se sentía sumamente feliz.

¿Hanabi?

Hinata la veía con una sonrisa muy asombrada. Su hermana parecía feliz, mucho le había costado recuperar la confianza con su hermana y convencerla de llamarla nee-san y no Hinata-sama.

¿Pasa algo Nee-san?-preguntó Hanabi

¿Pasó algo y no me entere? Estas muy contenta hoy.

No, nada-desmintió la castaña

¿Segura?

No… Si Bueno, no –Dijo no muy convencida – Bueno, si

Entonces cuéntame –Pidió Hinata

Pero … promete no decirlo a nadie y no burlarte

Lo prometo-Aseguró

Está bien, Kiba me ha invitado a comer y ya sabes el …-Dijo emocionada

Te gusta ¿cierto?- Preguntó su hermana a lo que recibió un ligero asentimiento- Lo sabía …Tranquila si quieres te ayudo a prepararte- Propuso

¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! Eres la mejor

No hay de que ahora vamos antes de que cierren todo

STOP: ¿Quieren saber que sucedió en la cita de Hanabi y Kiba? Si quieren saberlo pronto hare otro fanfic porque me he desviado del tema. Ahora, a por el Sasusaku


	2. capitulo 1 viviendo asi

Capítulo 1: Viviendo Así

Pasaron dos años. Sasuke y Sakura se casaron. Al año siguiente tuvieron a la pequeña Mikoto, una adorable niña de ojos negros y pelo del mismo color, debajo de sus ojos se asomaban unas pequeñas ojeras.

-Es hermosa Sasuke-Kun-Le dijo Sakura exhausta por el parto.

-Tienes razón, Sakura, es hermosa –Dijo Sasuke feliz

-Felicitaciones Dattebayo!- Gritó Naruto

-Felicitaciones Sakura, Sasuke- Dijo Hinata

-Felicidad es muy bonita-Dijo Tsunade observando a la recién nacida- Es muy parecida a Sasuke aunque, tiene un aire a Itachi y esa cara es idéntica a ti, Sakura

Al volver del hospital todos felicitaron a los recién padres. Ambos fueron a su casa para terminar de organizar de la nueva integrante del clan Uchiha. Ellos vivían en el distrito Uchiha; el cual fue reconstruido a petición de Naruto, el nuevo Hokage. (Porque si, Tsunade se había Jubilado). Este nuevo distrito estaba ubicado justo alado del Nuevo distrito Uzumaki, donde también vivían Karin Suigetsu y Jugo.

Las alianzas entre los países eran cada vez más fuertes, por lo cual todos vivían en paz.

Cuatro años después…

-¡Minato, baja de Ahí

-¡No!

El pequeño Minato de Cuatro años trepaba por un enorme árbol, o al menos eso intentaba. Minato era rubio y de ojos azules que lo hacían idéntico a su padre .

Debajo del árbol se veía a estresada Hinata mirar a su hijo, haciendo que con cada paso hacia arriba que diera su preocupación aumentara.

-Minato, por favor. Baja de ahí-Gritó Exasperada- ¡Puedes caerte!

-Tía Hinata ¿Pasa algo?

La mencionada volteó y se encontró con una pequeña de también cuatro años jugando distraídamente con un Kunai.

-No, Miko-chan-le sonrió gentilmente- Mina-kun no quiere bajar del árbol y temo que pueda caer y lastimarse.

-Oh-Exclamó la pequeña-En un instante lo bajaré

Dicho eso tomó su Kunai y con mucha puntería lo dirigió hasta la rama en la que se sostenía Minato, dejándolo caer.

-Itte…-se quejó el rubio

Hinata miró con una gotita de sudor a Mikoto y esta se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces… Estas a punto de graduarte de la academia ¿Verdad Miko-Chan?

-Hai- respondió esta indiferente

-Mikoto-Chan ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó el pequeño niño sobándose en la cabeza

-Hmp-respondió Mikoto

Hinata sonrió nerviosa. Eran idénticos a Sasuke y Naruto.

Cuatro años después

Suigetsu miraba con una sonrisa a sus nuevos alumnos. Las promesas de la nueva generación. Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Uzumaki y Kenshi Hyuga.

Conocía muy bien a los padres de los niños, pero ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor se divertía bastante con ellos

-Bien, me presento. Mi nombre es Suigetsu Hozuki-anunció sonriendo-Y seré su nuevo sensei. Ahora, preséntense y cuéntenme algo de ustedes.

Los niños asintieron.

-Mi nombre es Minato Uzumaki ¡Dattebayo!, y seré Hokage- se presentó el Oji-celeste. Estaba vestido con una remera blanca, una chaqueta naranja y un pantalón negro. Minato al igual que su padre tenía una parte del Kyubi, así que padre e hijo eran Jinshurikis, sin embargo Minato aprendió a convivir con el Kyubi desde pequeño.

-Yo soy Mikoto Uchiha y mi deseo es superar a mis padres y convertirme en una gran Kunoichi-Dijo la chica de ojos negros como la noche, un largo pelo negro, flequillo para un costado y ojeras. Vestía un top negro que le tapaba hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo, una falda-short azul oscuro y Zapatillas ninja. La niña seguía teniendo un poco de Su padre, otro poco de su madre y algunas características de Itachi. Había despertado el Sharingan a los cuatro años y ahora ya controlaba el Mankekuy.

-Yo soy Kenshi Hyuga y lo que quiero es perfeccionar mis técnicas y ser igual a mi padre así poder superarlo algún día-Dijo el niño Oji-perla. Llevaba el pelo largo y castaño atado a una coleta baja. Vestía una remera blanca y unos pantalones cortos color pastel. El niño, al igual que su padre, era un prodigio.

- ¿Y usted Sensei? Cuéntenos algo ¡Dattebayo!- Exclamó el pequeño rubio.

-Bueno… si insisten-Empezó Suigetsu-Yo era un hombre muy solicitado por las mujeres…

Todos ahogaron una carcajada

-Pero hubo una en particular. Se podría decir que la única que me importaba de verdad era ella

- ¿Quién era ella?-Interrumpió Kenshi

Suigetsu miró al horizonte y sonrió con tristeza, algo muy raro de ver.

-Ella era… Es muy escandalosa. Pero cuando sonríe ilumina todo a su alrededor-Rio sin ganas-Desgraciadamente ella me odia y no hay mucho que hacer con es…

-¡CARA DE TIBURON!

Suigetsu volteó y en su cara había una sonrisa burlona. Los niños voltearon y vieron a una pelirroja acercándose hacia ellos

"Ella…"pensó Mikoto

-¿Qué quieres Zanahoria?-Bramó el Peli blanco

-Estas en MI campo de entrenamiento

-En realidad este es el campo de mis alumnos-Dijo señalando a los pequeños-Debes comprarte anteojos nuevos te estas volviendo ciega

Antes de que Karin pudiera responder el pequeño Minato corrió hacia ella.

-¡Tía Karin!

-¡Minato-Kun!-Dijo ella abrazando al niño

-¿Tú también eres Sensei?-Le preguntó el rubio dulcemente

-Hai, ellos son Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikay Nara y Choumein Akimichi –Habló señalando a sus alumnos

Inoichi era un chico rubio de pelo largo atado en una coleta, ojos negros y piel blanca. Vestía una remera red, un chaleco blanco y shorts cremita.

Shikay era una chica con pelo negro largo suelto y ojos verdes, vestía un top verde y shorts negros.

Choumein era un chico gordito, o de huesos grandes, pelo corto castaño y ojos miel. Vestía una remera amarilla clarita y unos shorts azules oscuro.

-Ya los conocemos! Somos amigos-Gritó Minato

-Hmp-se limitaron a responder la Uchiha y El Hyuga

-¿El tiburón es su Sensei?-preguntó Karin aguantando la risa

-Hai-respondieron al unísono

- Y voy siendo el mejor que hayan tenido, Zanahoria –Acotó Suigetsu-Así que si ya terminaste puedes irte

Karin enrojeció de furia

-¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?

-Za-na-ho-ria- Deletreó

-¡Ahora si te mato!-gritó furiosa para luego tirársele encima, pero cuando lo iba a hacer tropezó cayendo encima del Hozuki quedando arriba de el frente a frente. Ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada.

"Entonces, si es ella" Pensó Mikoto con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

"La escandalosa" pensó Kenshi

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estarán enfermos? Estoy confundido" Pensó el pequeño Uzumaki con los ojos en remolino

"Que problemático" pensó la Nara

"Entonces él es el molesto" Pensó sonriente el Yamanaka

"Nada se compara con las papas" pensó el Akimichi

-Emm bueno… ya nos vamos- dijo Nerviosa la pelirroja ajustándose los lentes

-No, espera. No te vallas, quédate podemos hacer un entrenamiento juntos-dijo el tiburón sonrojado-Es decir en grupo. Eh…Karin

-Eh bueno –Dijo mientras pensaba" Me dijo Karin suena tan lindo cuando lo dice con su voz… ¿Qué estoy pensando?-Ya que, pero como molestes te asesinaré ¿entendido?

-Quisiera que lo intentes Ka-rin-le susurró al oído haciendo que se ponga colorada-Bien, comencemos Minato, Kenshi posición de combate. Empiecen.

-Vamos muchachos les enseñare la formación de sus clanes –Dijo Karin

-Suigetsu- sensei ¿Esta bien?-le preguntó la peli negra al chico, quien estaba babeando observando el trasero de Karin. El la miró desentendido-Esta babeando y le sale sangre de la nariz… Pervertido

-¿Eh? A no nada, estoy bien-le respondió mientras se limpiaba la nariz

-Vamos Sensei no me mienta ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?

-Sí, dime-dijo volviendo a mirar a Karin, más bien a su…

-Pervertido…la chica de que usted hablaba ¿Es Karin-San? Y no me mienta recuerde que soy una Uchiha-dijo señalando sus ojos

Suigetsu suspiró derrotado

-Sí, es ella. Pero no se lo digas que quede entre nosotros ¿Si?-Aclaró tendiéndole la mano poniendo ojos de cachorrito

-Hai, Sensei-Le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano

-Suigetsu-lo llamó Karin con un tono ¿Dulce?-Te felicito, los estas entrenando muy bien. Kenshi es impresionante y Minato no se puede esperar menos del "Rayo Naranja"

-Arigato, Karin. Tus alumnos también son muy buenos, llegaran lejos esos tres-Le dijo acercándose a ella- Que tal si va…

-¡Sensei!-llamaron los niños interrumpiéndolos – queremos ir a comer

- ¡Entonces vayamos al Terriyaki!- Propuso Suigetsu-Esto no se queda así –Le susurró en el oído a Karin haciendo que esta se sonroje

Todos fueron a comer juntos, una vez que terminaron de comer los niños corrieron hacia el parque, mientras ellos se quedaban hablando.

-Sui ¿Qué querías decirme?-preguntó coqueta

-Pues… quería invitarte a comer. Nosotros solos-Aclaró nervioso-¿Qu.. Que dices?

Karin estaba igual de roja que su cabello. Esto debía ser un sueño. Se pellizcó el brazo, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Efectivamente el seguí allí, ahora debía asegurarse de lo que dijo.

-¿C… Cómo?

-Ash…dije que ¿Si quieres ir a comer juntos?-Dijo titubeante

-Claro. ¿Cuándo?-Dijo Karin

-Este sábado a las 8 pasaré por…-no pudo terminar porque los niños lo llamaron

- Sensei ¿Viene a jugar?

-A las 8 pasaré por ti, nos vemos-le susurró en el oído, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Mientras tanto Karin se quedó pensando "Suigetsu me invitó a salir"

Después de un rato de jugar los niños partieron a sus casas y Suigetsu Y Karin fueron a su recinto.

Mikoto abrió la puerta de su casa y se tambaleó. Unos pequeños brazos le rodeaban las piernas, era su pequeño hermano Daisuke de tres años que le sonreía con alegría.

-¡Bienvenida a casa Onee-Chan!

Ella le sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Hola Otoo- le salud. Su hermano era un niño muy dulce con ella y su familia. Pero se mostraba serio con el resto de las personas. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos también negros, vestía una remera blanca con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda y unos shorts negros.

Él ya estaba en la academia donde iba con Kushina Uzumaki y el pequeño Shirio Nara.

-Ya llegué-anunció dejando su mochila por ahí

-¿Cómo te fue cariño?-preguntó Sakura asomándose desde la cocina. Llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta , vestía un kimono rosa y arriba de este llevaba un delantal blanco.

-Bien, nuestro sensei es … divertido –Dudó la niña

-¿Quién es entonces?

-Suigetsu- san

-¿Suigetsu?-preguntó exasperada

-Si ¿Lo conoces?-preguntó la niña

-Sí, lo conoce cariño fue uno de mis … amigos en la juventud –respondió Sasuke que entraba a la sala y saludaba a su hija

-Ah ¿Saben por qué pelea con Karin-San?-preguntó haciéndose la inocente

-Porque Karin cariño es una… - dijo Sakura pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke

-Sakura, tranquila. Ellos dos pelean porque se quieren y esa es su forma de demostrarlo

-Oh, ambos forman una bonita pareja

Sasuke y Sakura sonrieron recordando una escena de hace años.

/FLASHBACK/

Hacía un rato que Suigetsu y Karin peleaban. Juugo los miraba sin decir nada, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de salir lastimado.

-Eres un idiota

-No más que tu Zanahoria

-Ojala te mueras

-Si sigues enfrente mío probablemente lo haga-contraatacó el peli-blanco

-Ash me estresas-refunfuño la chica-¿Sabes? No vale la pena pelear contigo

-Como quieras-Dijo Suigetsu encogiéndose de hombros.

El peli Naranja no dijo nada. Dentro de poco volverían a pelear así que ¿Para qué molestarse? Karin se arreglaba su cabello con los dedos mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Suigetsu. En eso llegan Sasuke y Sakura, quienes lo invitaron a comer.

-Hai-respondió Juugo

-Ya que, yo voy-respondió Suigetsu-Zanahoria ¿Iras?

-¡Cállate Cara de pez!-Gritó Karin y acercándose de modo coqueto a Suigetsu le dijo-¿Qué? ¿Te importa el que valla o no?

Suigetsu se sonrojó, pero enseguida remató diciendo-En realidad no. Mejor que no vallas, más comida para nosotros.

-Ash, vámonos! –Dijo Karin saliendo enojada y murmurando cosas como "Estúpido pez", "Insensible", "Una ya no puede coquetear con nadie, imbécil"

- Y a esta ¿Qué bicho le picó?-preguntó Suigetsu que no entendía que era lo que había pasado.

-Nada, déjala Sui –Dijo Sakura entendiendo la situación-¿Vamos?- Le dijo a Sasuke

Al llegar al restaurante se le ocurrió una idea

-Sasuke, Juugo vengan. Quiero hablar con ustedes-Llamó Sakura haciéndose la enojada-Karin, Suigetsu ustedes consigan una mesa por favor.

Ambos asintieron sin ganas.

Sakura, Sasuke y Juugo salieron afuera, donde la peli rosa confirmó sus sospechas acerca de Suigetsu y Karin.

Cuando entraron al restaurante se encontraron con algo que los dejó con la boca abierta. Karin se encontraba encima de Suigetsu a punto de besarse, pero fueron interrumpidos por un mesero; entonces los tres aprovecharon y se acercaron hasta ellos.

-¿Pidieron?-preguntó Sakura

-N-no…-respondió Suigetsu-Pide tu zana… Saku.

-Hai-dijo y empezó a pedir

-Suigetsu-llamó Sasuke-Te gusta Karin ¿cierto?

Desde el final de la cuarta guerra ambos habían empezado a llevarse mejor, y por lo tanto, a confiar entre ellos.

-Shh cállate-Le gritó susurrando –Bueno… si me gusta. Sus ojos…

-Tú estás loco. Habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo ¿Ella?-preguntó Sasuke extrañado

-Bueno, tú no te quedas atrás. Sakura-chan no es la persona más tranquila que conozco…

-Sui-Kun ¿Qué pedirás tú?-preguntó Sakura guiñándole levemente el ojo. Haciéndole entender su propósito.

-¿Sui-Kun?-preguntó Karin molesta

-Un poco de mariscos estarán bien Saku-Chan

De repente Karin se levanta bruscamente, mirando a la chica con odio. Mientras ella fingía estar sorprendida

-Si van a estar coqueteando toda la comida me voy-Advirtió

-¿Qué, estas celosa?-preguntó Suigetsu acercándose a la peli roja peligrosamente-además ¿Qué te molesta?

Y justo cuando estaban ya bien cerca les entregaron la comida.

-N-No ¡QUE ME VA A IMPORTAR CABEZA DE TIBURON!-Gritó Karin

-Tranquila Karin… Sakura es mía- dijo Sasuke abrazando posesivamente a Sakura, la cual asintió avergonzada.

-Y él también es mío –afirmó

-No necesitaban aclararlo-dijo tranquila

Se cruzó de brazos y se puso a observar por la ventana. Cerrando los ojos imaginó su vida si Sasuke nunca la hubiera encontrado. Su vida no solo sería miserable si no que jamás lo habría conocido a él. Eso era castigo suficiente.

Suigetsu la miraba fascinado. Su cabello rojo le encantaba. La forma en la que sus ojos brillaban cuando peleaban lo atraía de sobre manera. La amaba, quizá nunca se lo diría y llevaría ese secreto a su tumba. Pero iría paso a paso.

-Algún día te conquistaré – Susurró para sí mismo

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

-Y así fue como nos dimos cuenta-dijo Sakura

-Pero esos cabezas duras nunca se lo admitieron-le siguió Sasuke

"Oh, entonces que empiece el plan "pensó Mikoto triunfante


End file.
